1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection technology using a capacitive detecting element including a pyroelectric element.
2. Related Art
Various technologies for generating output signals in response to detection results by capacitive detecting elements including pyroelectric elements have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2013-148488) discloses a detecting device using a pyroelectric element, a source follower circuit, and a differential amplifier circuit.
However, in the technology of Patent Document 1, noise such as Johnson noise and flicker noise due to operations of the respective elements including a transistor forming the detection circuit is generated, and generation of output signals with higher S/N-ratios is not easy.